Sabotage
by BillTriangleLoveTriangle
Summary: It was really Bill Cipher who didn't want Stanford to go to colledge because he'd miss him so much. BILLFORD YAOI SPOILERS FOR ATOTS DONT LIKE DONT READ


**Heyyyy its Cassyyyy ;) so last night after i watched the episode i got crazy inspired and I thought i had to do this. i love gf and making theries but i NEVER posted before cause like...im no good lol. so like flame me and stuff idc. i was so mad they made me wait 12 hours after making my acciunt AND! THEY WONT LET ME USE A PICTURE YET? tumblr doesnt do that what the frick ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy my new BILLFORD fic, remember that tehy switchd the names in the ep so its the AUTHOR who is standford and not grunkle. Oh yeah SPOLIERZZZ so beware if you havent seen the new ep yet what's wrong with you!**

* * *

"this IS ALL YOURE FAULT YOU DUMB MACHINE" shouted stan(ley) as he hit the table that stan(ford)s awesome science projectwas sitting on. The little grate broke off and the machine smoked "oh no" says stan as he looks with worry "ohnono whatd I do" He quickly pushe the gate back on the machine and screwed it with his fingernail and it looked okay it was still working "there alright good as new…probably" said stan and he covered it back up and walked away

After Stan covers the project and leaves bill came out from behind the footbot project "AHAHAHAHAHAHA STAN PINES YOU ARE STUPID YOU DIDN"T BREAKE IT AFTER ALL" but as he looked at the machine still working bill got sad. If the machine worked and the teahcers saw then Stand(ford) would get a scalership and move to the other side of the USA. Bill didn't want that because he had watched the pines tywins for years (THEY MADE A TRIANGLE HOLE HE IS REAL) and develepted a crush of Stanford bcause he was super smart and probably the only meatbag who would ever understand bills demonic powers. See bill was mr. lonely he walked a lonely road he'd made his mistakes had nowhere to run but he needed somebody to love. Suddenly bill got an idea "HEY WHAT IF I ACTUALLY BRAKE THE MACHINE THEN STANDFORD WILL NOT GO TO SCHOOL IN CALIFORNIA AND WE MIGHT BE TOGETHR

Bills eye narrowed evilly and he began to laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHAH FALLING IN LOVE IS HILARIOS" he said and he took the grate bck off the machine then used some demon powers (like his blue fire or maybe his red ones) to make it stop working. Also he put the bag of tofea peanuts on the ground to frame stanlee because he knew if standfor knew he broke it he'd be so mad. He put the bag in the perfect spot that he knew Stanford would step on it but not be cleaned up by the janiters that morning. Finalluy he covered the project back up and laughed manicly and flew away.

THE NEXT DAY

The next morning Standford was nervous because the school proffessors were there to see his machine and give him the money to go to californa. "ok kid show us what you got" said a teacher bored "ok well what would u say if I told you the future of technology whas beneath this sheet" Stanford whooshed the towel cover off his machine biut it was not moving. The teachers were all mad "id say we wasted our car trip" "WHAT" Standforf GASPED and touches his machine "it was stable yesterday…a few smuts have blown or something"

"kid a perpetcual motion machine has one job: TO NOT STOP" said bored teacher (lol wouldn't it be funny if the boyz crazy guys showed up and did the burn thing here) and he crossed stans' name off his list of people. "i don't think ur west coats tech materual" "NO WAIT DON'T GO I WORKED SO HARD" yelled Stanford but before he could follow he steps on the chip bag. He knew stan liked toffee peanut chips so stand had to be the sabotager!

When he got home Stanford got hella mad at Stanley and told him he hated him and never wanted to do anything with the sabotager to his invention. Bill was hidden in the Fez in the bg and was cryin because he knew if ford found out the truth he'd never love him for who he was. A demon in love. Staan pines Señor came in at that point andf yelled at Stanley and kicked him out and also we saw the mom come in with the baby it's probably shermy but i think its actually a GIRL (i will write another fic about that later but i think if it was a boy she would not have blush on the cheeks) but Stanley was super sad and looks at his brother "standford tell him hes being crazy" but Stanford just looked sad and close the curtains and daddy pines closed the door.

After standley leaves Ford is in his room crying listening to MCR on a floppy disk. "when i was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band" he sang along with gerard way. He liked MCR because they were also from New Jersey SEE IT MAKES SENSE also the song was symbolic to his situation because his dad had just abandoned Stanley. Bill floated up through the ceiling to his room and stopped next to his shoulder and started to rub it. "HE SAID WILL YOU DEFEAT THEM YOUR DEMONS AND ALL THE NON BELIEBERS" sang bill with him because by the time he got there the part inbetwenn that line and this one had already played/. Bill thought it was great he got there in time to sing the demon part but before he could continue Stanford grabbed him into a hug "Oh bill i'm so sad" standfored said. "my bro just ruined my future and now i have to go to college at backupsmore college"

Oh no Bill thought. He forgot that there was more than one college. "WHERE IS THAT" Bill says nervously still patting Ford's arm "it is in new jersey" said Stanford Bill sighs in relef "OH GOOD AT LEAST NOW WE CAN STILL BE TOGETHER" Stanford laughs "Bill you're hilarious. I would have helped you take the sats to get into west coast tech your smart enough for sure and we world have gone to CA together anway" This made Bill cry a single lonely tear "YOU MEAN IT" he sniffed "Yeah" said stan "GOOD BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE MISSED YOU. I DOIN'T WANT YOU TO GO TO COLLEGE BUT NOW THAT WE CAN GO TOGETEHR EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT"

"Oh bill" said Stanford and he caressed the side of bill's triangler face. Bill blushed a deep red and inched closer, blushing. Standford closed the gap and bill conjured himself a mouth so they could kiss properly. They kissed for like 30 mins barely assaying anything but each otehrs' names until stan stops. Bill looked up disappointec. "Bill lets get married in secret. We can drive to las vegan right now if we hurry" "OH STANFORD" Bill sighed and he melted into his lovers' arms. "YES I WILL MARRY YOU I CAN TELEPORT US TO L.A. RIGHT NOW ACTUALLY" so Bill teleported them and they got married at a casino and Bill disguised in his human form (I like the version where he is in the yellow suit and half his hair is black I don't remember the artist byt hes f-ing hot WHO'S WITH ME credit to whoever made that one) and they rented a hotel room and yknow ;) Also Bill got pregnant because seriously the baby is to young to be dip and mabels' grandpa/grandma (IT MIGHT BE A GIRL) so it has to be one of the stans and! WHAT IF BILL IS THEIR GRANDPA TOO THAT WOULD EXPLAIN WHY DIPPER'S EYES WERE WEIRD AT PACEFICA HOUSE AND WHY BILL OBSESSED OVER HIM HE'S ACTUALLY BILL'S ANCESTOR but idk I still totes ship billdip and that's incense or whatevrr so maybe not

The end

* * *

 **remember**

 **reality is an illsuion**

 **the universe is a hologram**

 **BUYY GOLD BYYEEEE ;) luv Cassyyyy**


End file.
